theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Vees Snappa
Vees Snappa was an assassin of Count Dooku's during the Clone Wars. Since he had not had an assassin for a while, Dooku thought it was time to find a new one. When he saw Vees' skills with a sword he new that he was the right guy for the job. Snappa completed many different missions for the Count, but the biggest one of all came when he had to stop the Republic from recovering their own battle plans. Guardians of the Republic During the Clone Wars, the Separatist's made a major attack on several Republic outposts, stealing many of their battle plans in the process. The Separatists then had to make a speedy escape and temporarily hide the plans from the Republic. Since Vees was stationed on the outer rim world of Zarbon, Dooku reccomended that the plans be hidden there. But the Republic was well prepared. They sent many different squads of clones to several different outer rim planets, one of them being Zarbon. The group of clones, lead by jedi master Derrik Alther, stormed the Separatist stronghold on Zarbon and recovered the plans. Vees acted fast and ordered that their escape ships be destroyed. After the destruction of the Republic escape ships, Vees used info from his undercover agents to where the clones were located. Him and an army of droids ambushed the clones there. Half of the clones escaped with the plans while the other half, including Derrik, stayed behind to buy the others time. Derrik and Snappa clashed swords almost immediately after the battle began. Vees was able to hold his own for a while, but he was no match for the jedi master. He then decided to even the odds by ordering his droid troops to fire at Derrik. Derrik fell to the ground but was still able to defend Snappa's attacks. After another shot to the back Derrik dropped his weapon and was then stabbed by Snappa, ending his life. Snappa then ordered his troops to hunt down and kill the clones that escape. Vees planned to eliminate every last clone that stood in his way, and he even had some inside information to do so. That information came from the 3 clone traitors that the Separatists sent in to infiltrate the clone squad. After enoucntering an old man named Old Guy, the clones were asked to vote off one clon each day until all of the scum were found. Many clones died, both loyal and scum, until it was down to four. The clone that was to be executed, Load, was scum, so he ran over to a burning escape ship. This escape ship was the clone's only way off of Zarbon, and the droid army, lead by Snappa, burned it down. The remaining 3 loyal clones chased Load across the plains while Old Guy, revealing himself to be a jedi, dueled Snappa. After Load had accidentally killed himself by eating a poisnonous apple, the remaining loyal clones hurried back to Snappa and Old Guy and finished off the droids. Snappa soon was able to gain the upper hand in his duel with Old Guy, only to be shot in the waste by Tato Vedge, a Zarbonian who's mother had been killed by Snappa himself a couple days earlier. Snappa collapsed to the ground because of this. A chainsaw was then thrown by Beserker, cutting Snappa in half. Finally, ARC trooper Hammer executed Snappa by shooting him in the face. Snappa was finished and the Republic sent in ships to rescue the clones several hours later. The Separatists had failed this mission. Trivia If the scum had won Guardians of the Republic, Snappa would have survived the game and moved on to be a character in The Tale of Omega. Category:Characters Category:Guardians of the Republic